Hinata, Kupinang Kau
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: /"Dengan apa? Dengan bismillah? Tidak boleh! Pinanglah Hinata dengan uang, mobil, rumah dan perabotan mewah lainnya!" KimixHina XD


***:~:~*Hinata, Ku Pinang Kau*:~:~***

**Summary:** Hinata, ku pinang kau-/Dengan apa? Dengan bismillah? Tidak boleh! Pinanglah Hinata dengan uang, mobil, rumah dan perabotan mewah lainnya!

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto (Hinata buat aku ya? Ya? Ya?)

**Warning:** AU. Out of Character. Crack Pair. Gajebo. Aneh dsb.

** Kimimaro & Hinata.:**

**J U S T F O R F U N**

**:~:~*:~:~* :~:~* :~:~**

* * *

><p>"Begitulah, Sensei. Aku dibawa makhluk luar angkasa dan mereka memasang chip di kepalaku. Begitu bangun, aku sudah berada di taman dan sedang dipotreti oleh turis. Setelah itu aku-"<p>

"Jangan mengada-ada, Konohamaru!" seorang laki-laki berusia 23 tahun menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Ini sudah yang ke-7 kalinya kamu datang terlambat. Apa alasan sebenarnya kamu telat masuk ke sekolah?"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Konohamaru itu merengut. "Kesiangan, sensei,"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" geram sensei berambut putih itu.

"Sensei marah terus. Nanti tambah tua loh!"

Huft!

Guru laki-laki bernama Kimimaro Kaguya itu menghela nafas berat. Kalau si Konohamaru ini bukan cucu Kepala Sekolah di sini, sudah sejak dari tadi ia menjitak kepala si bocah. Sepertinya ia memang harus belajar banyak dari sang master acting, Uchiha Itachi, dalam hal 'Pengendalian diri menghadapi anak nakal dan manja'. Bersikap tenang walau di dalam hati berteriak 'D*s*r anak brengsek!'(waduh, salah nyensor). Dan kemungkinan ia butuh libur lagi untuk minggu ini.

"Ya sudah. Kamu boleh kembali ke kelas. Tapi kalau sampai terlambat lagi, akan sensei adukan pada Kepala Sekolah," tegasnya.

"Siap!" Konohamaru berdiri tegak, dengan tangan kanan pada posisi hormat bendera atau pose cape deh pada senseinya itu. Tanpa melupakan cengiran khas miliknya, bocah kelas empat itu berlari keluar ruangan guru tersebut.

"Berat juga ya harus menjadi wali kelas untuk kelas empat tahun ini, Kimimaro sensei," kata salah seorang guru bernama Juugo yang duduk di dekatnya. Dia menatap rekan kerjanya prihatin. Cucu kesayangan Kepala Sekolah ini memang terkenal akan kenakalannya. Banyak guru yang sudah angkat tangan menghadapinya. Dan sial untuk Kimimaro, tahun ini ialah yang terbebani tugas menjadi wali kelas di kelas yang dihuni oleh anak nakal tersebut.

"Hm," Kimimaro hanya tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya Juugo mencium bau asem yang amat kuat.

"Kau jadi semakin kurus saja," tambah Juugo.

"Begitukah?" Kimimaro memperhatikan tubuhnya. Ternyata benar, ia semakin kurus.

"Makanya, cepat-cepat menikah. Supaya ada yang mengurusimu."

Lagi-lagi Kimimaro hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

Menikah ya? Sudah lama sekali hal ini terpikirkan olehnya. Mengingat rutinitas sehari-hari yang banyak menyita waktu berharganya, membuat Kimimaro memilih untuk tidur daripada berkencan di hari liburnya. Begitulah, cinta kalah sama kantuk. Lagipula, ia belum pernah pacaran.

Belum pernah pacaran, apa gak pernah punya pacar? Harus ditekankan itu!

"Kalau sudah menikah, kau pasti jadi gemuk. Contohnya seperti aku dan anakku," Juugo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yang diberi saran hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Agak keberatan jika harus mencontoh tubuh gemuk anak Juugo yang baru berusia lima tahun tapi sudah mengalami obesitas dan fisiologi mirip gorila.

"Yang penting, kau sudah punya calonnya belum?" Juugo bertanya kembali.

Mendengar Juugo bertanya demikian, Kimimaro melirik ke arahnya. "Aku sudah punya, kok!" ucapnya. Dia sudah menebak jalan pikiran guru bersurai orange itu. Pasti dia akan menjodohkannya dengan puteri tukang beling kenalannya. Dasar!

Juugo yang pada mulanya menampilkan ekspresi kecewa, kali ini terlihat tersenyum tidak menawan. "Wah, siapa? Siapa? Kenalkan padaku," katanya antusias.

Kimimaro berusaha agar tidak kaget. Sebenarnya, ia hanya asal bicara saja tadi. Pada kenyataannya, ia memang belum punya calon pendamping. Hanya agar Juugo berhenti menjodohkannya dengan pilihan-pilihannya yang aneh.

"Ah, aku harus segera mengajar. Nanti kita sambung lagi," merasa situasi yang semakin memojokkannya, Kimimaro memilih untuk pergi saja meninggalkan rekannya ini.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang lorong kelas, Kimimaro masih teringat akan perbincangannya dengan Juugo barusan. Sesekali ia tersenyum hangat ketika berpapasan dengan sesama guru atau murid-murid yang hendak pergi ke WC.<p>

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini memang sudah waktunya. Dirinya bukan lagi anak remaja yang gonta-ganti pasangan tanpa status yang jelas. Kalau di FB, dicantumkan Kimimaro menjalin hubungan tanpa status.

Guru yang selalu mengangkat topik tak jauh dari susu, kalsium dan pertumbuhan tulang dan gigi yang kuat ini memijit pelipisnya. Pusing. Pusing akan nilai anak didiknya yang semakin ke sini, semakin merosot drastis. Dan juga pusing memikirkan dirinya di usia 23 tahun belum juga mendapat pendamping hidup. Padahal Juugo saja yang wajahnya pas-pasan itu sudah menikah di usianya yang ke-17. Apakah kawin muda akibat kecelakaan perlu dibanggakan?

Lagipula, dia mapan dan juga tampan.

Satu-satunya yang mengganggu pikirannya hanyalah, kenangan di masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang kelam, yang ingin sekali ia hapus dari otaknya.

Saat kenangan buruk di masa lalunya itu kembali melintas bagai serpihan-serpihan kaca di kepalanya, saat itu juga Kimimaro melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok yang amat dipujanya. Sosok yang membuatnya tanpa sadar berkata 'Aku sudah punya, kok' pada Juugo pada perbincangan mereka.

Hinata Hyuuga

Dengan cepat, Kimimaro menempelkan tubuhnya di dinding kelas. Mengintip tak jauh dari sosok indah itu berada. Benar. Ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan saja. Tapi itu sudah cukup baginya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Hinata? Puteri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga itulah yang membuat jantung Kimimaro berdebar-debar kencang saat pertama kali melihatnya di gerbang sekolah. Wajah yang menggelisahkan, dibalut tubuh yang indah dan sudah pasti nyata kualitasnya adalah hal yang mutlak terbesit dalam kapasitas otak purba laki-laki pada saat melihat Hinata.

Tapi memiliki permata indah yang diinginkan oleh setiap orang, pasti membuat si pemilik permata bersikap ekstra dalam menjaganya. Bukan Hinata saja yang terkenal, tapi Ayah dan sepupu laki-lakinya juga ikut terbawa-bawa. Ayah Hinata, Hiashi, dikenal akan kegalakkannya yang luar biasa. Tak ada satupun laki-laki yang boleh mendekati Hinata. Apalagi kalau hanya laki-laki bersepeda motor. Kalau BMW, baruuuuu akan dipertimbangkan olehnya.

Satunya lagi, kakak sepupu Hinata yang berzodiak cancer dan (menurut Kimimaro) imut-imut ini, tak kalah merepotkan untuk laki-laki yang akan melaksanakan tugas mulia meminang Hinata. Seorang actor muda dengan segudang prestasi di usianya yang masih terbilang belia. Hah, apa hebatnya? Coba saja akting marah sambil ketawa, pasti gak bakalan bisa!

Begitulah Hyuuga. Keluarga terpandang yang nyaris takkan membuka diri untuk orang-orang kalangan rendahan seperti dirinya. Bibit bebet bobot menjadi masalah utama kali ini. Terlebih, ayahnya Hinata ini menginginkan orang yang paham di bidang kesehatan dan laki-laki yang alami. Hiashi percaya, di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang kuat. Dan laki-laki yang alami? Apa maksudnya itu? Mungkin dalam kasus ini dibutuhkan peran sesendok gula.

Kimimaro merasakan sesak di dadanya. Asmanya mulai kambuh. Tiba-tiba bayangan masa lalunya saat menjadi simpanan Orochimaru –ralat- pelayan pribadi Orochimaru, orang yang memungutnya saat masih kecil, kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Kita ralat kata simpanan barusan karena kesannya terdengar sangat vulgar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus terlihat mahal. Aslinya murahan.

Baru saja ia hendak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah suara merdu nan syahdu mengalun lembut di telinganya. Kimimaro berbalik demi melihat siapa pemilik suara lembut tersebut.

Ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah selama 23 tahun ia hidup. Gadis yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari jarak puluhan meter itu kini telah tepat berdiri di hadapannya. Dadanya kembali sesak. Wah, bisa stroke nih urusannya!

"Anda gurunya Hanabi kan?" senyum manis tampak di bibir Hinata. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat guru muda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa?"

Akhirnya Kimimaro memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Hinata. Terlihat raut kaget di wajah gadis itu saat melihat Kimimaro.

"I-itu.." Hinata mengarahkan telunjuknya pada keningnya sendiri. Kimimaro sudah hafal sejak awal kalau reaksi pertama orang yang melihatnya, tertuju pada tanda merah di keningnya. Banyak yang bilang itu dikarenakan ia rajin ibadah malam dan sebagainya. Hey, mana bisa ia bilang kalau tanda ini dikarenakan keningnya yang digigit paksa oleh Orochimaru? Maka Kimimaro lebih nyaman akan pendapat orang-orang yang salah kira tersebut. Yang penting tidak ada orang yang mengira kalau ini digigit ular.

"I-itu…a-apakah digigit ular?"

Kimimaro ingin terjun bebas saja.

"Ah, ma-maaf kalau saya lancang," sesalnya. Begitu merasa sesuatu yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman, Kimimaro langsung bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Bukan. Ini hanya…tanda lahir," katanya ngibul. Bisa terlihat Hinata mengangguk pelan dan sedikit tersenyum. Kenapa Hinata terus-terusan tersenyum di dekatnya? Tapi Kimimaro bukanlah orang yang dengan percaya diri berpikiran 'Jangan-jangan dia suka padaku'.

Menepis pikiran-pikiran konyol tersebut, Kimimaro jadi teringat gossip yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya terganggu sekali. Gossip yang mengatakan bahwa sang gadis pujaan hatinya itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada Naruto Uzumaki, preman pasar yang terkenal akan senyum tiga jarinya.

Demi Naruto yang gak tamat-tamat! Moga-moga itu hanya hoax belaka. Pengalaman bertarung dengan preman pasar desa tetangga telah meninggalkan trauma mendalam pada otaknya. Ini dikarenakan beberapa bagian tulang yang amat sangat dibanggakan dari tubuhnya mengalami keretakkan yang cukup serius.

"Umm…ba-bahkan kita belum berkenalan. Saya Hinata, kakak dari Hanabi. Mohon bimbingannya untuk adik saya," Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Kimimaro.

Kimimaro menatap lama tangan putih yang terulur tersebut. Rona merah merebak di kedua pipinya. Sama halnya ketika Orochimaru mengelus-elus pipinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. (mbeee)

Dengan kecepatan yang mengalahkan kecepatan USB, Kimimaro langsung menjabat tangan Hinata. Menggenggamnya erat sampai Hinata terlihat meringis kesakitan.

"Saya Kimimaro Kaguya. Tentu. Tentu saja. Akan saya bimbing Hanabi sampai perguruan tinggi sekalipun!" ucapnya semangat, masih belum melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Sepulang dari sini, sepertinya ia membutuhkan tukang pijat untuk menyembuhkan tangannya yang bengkak.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hahay~ udah lama juga gak bikin fic. XD<p>

Dan kenapa Kimimaro? Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini liat dia nongol di Naruto Shippuden. Ngomongin Naruto Shippuden di globy, kenapa suara Sasuke jadi feminim plus alay sih? DX jadi pengen ketawa dengernya. Kakashi juga, padahal suara udah klop banget. Eh, malah diganti.

Udah dulu ah, cuma iseng aja bikin ini fic. XD tapi boleh minta reviewnya kan? Ya? Ya? Ya?

Ciao!


End file.
